


Brother and Sister in Arms

by Hclxs



Series: Dialogues [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Nick Fury Knows All, Strike Team Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: Clint and Natasha's conversations in no specific order.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Dialogues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802455
Kudos: 11





	Brother and Sister in Arms

"You should come home soon."

"Clint, I'm still in Peru."

"Cooper's fourth birthday is coming up and he wants Auntie Nat home, plus Laura misses you and says you should come home soon."

"You're just bored because you got shot and now you have to stay home."

"We'll,"*pause*"Laura does miss you."

"I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Be safe."

"I always am."

"I can't watch your back this time."

"I'll be fine, I didn't always have you to watch my back."

"I love you, Tasha."

"I love you too. And tell Laura and Cooper I love them."

\----

"Do you think Coulson would be pissed if we brought the dog back with us?"

"I think it'll be Fury you have to worry about."

"So, you don't think Coulson will say anything?"

"Clint, you can't just take the dog with us. What are we going to do with it?"

"Take it with us?"

"We're on a mission in Mexico."

"And?"

"Where would we put it?"

"The room."

"It's basically a stranger. What if it has rabies?"

"We have our shots."

"Wha- oh my god, we aren't having this conversation anymore. We aren't taking the dog."

"But I already named him."

"Why would you do that? Do you name you chickens? Of course not, because you get attached to quickly."

"Yes."

"What?"

"I name the chickens. Cooper and Lila help."

"What's wrong with you?"

"His name is Lucky."

"You can't just bring home every stray you find. Laura will probably just give it to Emily."

"I brought you home and Laura was fine with that."

"Hey!"

"Our little Russian stray cat or something."

"Laura said we can keep him."

"Why do I feel like it's only because of Cooper and Lila?"

"Because it is."

"Of course it is."

"His full name is Lucky the Pizza Dog."

"What the hell?"

"What? He likes pizza."

\----

"What happened?"

"We lost."

"What the fuck happened, Nat?"

"Thanos whipped out half of all living things."

"They're all gone. Laura, Coop, Lila and Nate all turned to dust."

"Visions dead. Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and T'Challa, Shuri and Ramonda are all gone. We can't find Tony either."

"What happened to Tony?"

"He and that spider kid went to space with a wizard or something like that. Bruce and Thor are back."

"Did you get a hold of Melina, Yelena or Alexei."

"No."

\----

"So, you and Bruce?"

"No."

"Nat."

"Nothing happened and now he's gone, drop it, okay?"

"Okay."

\----

"Why do I have to tell him?"

"He likes you."

"Clint."

"You're like his other daughter besides Hill. His Russian daughter. That he likes."

"You're the one that blew up the building."

"Because you told me to."

"What? No I didn't."

"Fury doesn't know that."

"Fury knows everything."

\----

"I'm so sorry, Nat. It should have been me. You only did good things in the last five years, I did a lot of bad things. Pepper told me about the orphanage you were running, Laura and I are helping run it now. I mean all their parents are back but the Red Room was back up and running, Alexei, Melina and Yelena shut it down now and they're getting the help they need in the orphanage. I guess it's not even that anymore, it's helping victims of human trafficking. We're tracking down their families, getting them the mental and physical help they need, getting them back in school or the work force. That's you, Tasha. All of this is you and Tony." 


End file.
